


Sunflower

by Msdolittle



Series: Incy-wincy spider [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Flowers, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdolittle/pseuds/Msdolittle
Summary: A psychologist will tell you that we, as humans, associate the color yellow with happiness. We also connect the color yellow with cheer, hope, good-will, and joy. It is an otherwise positive color- it’s meant to warm and inspire.Right now, that cheerful yellow, that goldenrod hue was mocking. It’s ray of sunshine color was nothing more than a slap in the face to Peter Parker.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Incy-wincy spider [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912147
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling/Grammar errors

A psychologist will tell you that we, as humans, associate the color yellow with happiness. We also connect the color yellow with cheer, hope, good-will, and joy. It is an otherwise positive color- it’s meant to warm and inspire.

Right now, that cheerful yellow, that goldenrod hue was mocking. It’s ray of sunshine color was nothing more than a slap in the face to Peter Parker. He looked down at the sunflowers in his hand. A bundle bright yellow as a thousand watt smile tied together with a single hemp rope. In the pale grey room they seemed to be laughing at Peter and his tears.

He tightened his fist around the stems hearing them crunch under his strength. The sap made his hand sticky. He wanted to throw the bundle across the room but he didn’t. He couldn’t.

For how could he? Sunflowers were May’s favourite flower. Yellow is her most beloved color. No, Peter throught, was not is.

It was May’s dying wish for her casket and herself to be surrounded by sunflowers. It was the only demand she ever made of Peter or anyone. She had told Peter sunflowers were her favored flower because they bought her hope.

Peter used to believe the same. Used to believe in hope, but now looking at May in a casket, her eyes looking like they have been chalked shut and her skin a sickly bluish pale tint, he didn’t believe anymore. For where was hope when may was admitted to the hospital. Where was hope when the doctors had said they caught the sickness early enough that she would recover. Where was hope when the test results started going down hill. Where was the yellow streak of hope when she took her last breath.

Peter walked up to the casket and put the flower next to may in the velvet lined casket. He wasn’t sure hope was a thing anymore.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He looked up and into the eyes of Tony Stark. The once playboy turned superhero billionaire inventor now guardian of a teenage spiderman. It wasn’t a surprise as he had taken a more active role in his life since the homecoming incident.

“We can go whenever you are ready. The team and Peper will meet us back at the tower.”

Peter nodded and looked at his aunt once more surround by all that damn cheerful yellow. “It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not. If I could fix it I would.”

“I wish it had been me,” Peter sniffed tears falling. He didn’t think his adopted mentor/father had heard him since he whispered the words. It wasnt until Tony had spun him around and help both of his shoulders grounding him where he was that he knew he had.

“Don’t,” Tony started to yell. He took a deep breath, Peter could hear it come out unsteady and Tony’s heart beating loud. His jaw clenched, Tony lowed his voice, pain painting the words.

“Don’t you ever say that. Don’t you ever wish that. Do you hear me? Do you think May would want you to say that? Do you think she would have wanted you to suffer, to be sick all the time, to die?”

Peter pointed to his aunt, “Then why her? Huh? Why her? She never did anything to anybody so why did she get sick. Why did she suffer? It’s not fair.”

“I don’t know, underoos.” Tony whipped away a tear, “But I know she wouldn’t have wanted you to take her place. She knew you have much to do. She knows the world needs you. She didn’t want to leave you. If I could have helped her, healed her I would have.”

“What am I going to do?” Peter sank to the ground Tony holding him the whole way. He sobbed and sobbed his body shaking, “I don’t know what I am supposed to do now. She said yellow meant hope and happiness that’s why she wanted sunflowers in her casket. But how can anyone have hope or happiness if things like this happen? I’m supposed to be a superhero and superhero saves people but I couldn’t save her. We are supposed to bring hope to the people but how can I when I don’t even believe that it exists?”

“May wanted you to hang on to that hope, Peter. Even though it may seem bleak right now, even if you seem all alone I won’t let you lose hope. May chose these flowers because she has hope even in death that you will bring hope to those you save. She knows that no matter what you will never stop trying to bring happiness to others.”

“I have hope that you will be the greatest of us all, Peter. It may take you a while to see it again, but in time you’ll see hope hasn’t really gone away.You are allowed to be happy even if she is gone. She would have wanted you to be. I will be there with you through it all.”

It was then Peter saw a few feet away a yellow flower in miles of dead grass. He blinked as if maybe it was a trick. It was winter after all the season of death, but the flower was there still right over Tony’s shoulder. May, Peter thought. Somehow he knew it was May sending him a sign. A sign that everything would be ok. That the world may look grey now but there was hope and that hope was holding Peter. Maybe he would never fully believe in hope again, but right now in Tony’s embrace he could maybe, just maybe believe.

“Dad,” Peter looked at Tony, “ I’m ready to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it wasn't good. I tried.


End file.
